The moonlit path
by 11Dancer14
Summary: All she wanted was a way for there to be no more death, no more sacrifice. So much had already been given up, snatched away by the darkness that loomed overhead. When Morrigan made her the offer, she knew she would have to accept. She just never thought of her own reaction. (the begining of my other story, not nececessary to read however as it stands on it's own just fine)


A/N: So this is the 'original' piece that spawned my huge, epic one shot, 'without an end, there can be no peace'. I figured it was a pretty good stand alone story, and that for those who wouldn't want to read the whole rest, which takes you through some of Awakenings and some of Origins and Witch Hunt, I would instead give this small piece. Constructive crit always appreciated!

* * *

When Riordan had first told her and Alistair of the secret behind killing the Archdemon she was shocked, barely able to make her way out the door. Mumbling a goodnight to Alistair, she had all but ran to her room.

And there stood Morrigan. Standing next to the fire looking for all intents and purposes, bored. Yet what the witch said changed everything. Morrigan talked, waving her arms around and telling her there was a way out, that no one had to die. She was skeptical, not completely trusting the witch who had accompanied her this far, yet she couldn't deny that she was curious.

"Don't you want to have your happily ever after?" The witch asks, her mocking tone indicating her opinion. "This is your way out, a way for you and your...Prince Charming to remain together."

She pauses at that, her eyebrows narrowing as she took in Morrigan's words. Stepping further into the room she crosses her arms, wanting to hide the feeling of panic that was crawling it's way up her chest.

"Riordan is the one that will be killing the Archdemon." She states, looking at Morrigan dead in the eye. "So unless there's something you're not telling me, there's no reason I should worry about my...happily ever after, as you put it."

Laughing in a way that could only be described as sinister, Morrigan fixes her stare on the other. "That is true, but do you really want to take the risk? So many things could happen in the heat of battle, one arrow alone could dash all your hopes and dreams."

"What...what exactly would happen to this child? To you?" The Warden tilts her head, struggling to keep her face a mask of relative disinterest.

Morrigan smiles at that, the fire casting shadows across her face. She explains, her hands now settled on her hips. "Then you let me go, and you don't follow."

"I will discuss it with Alistair, for it is not my decision to make." For a moment she feels better, stronger, as if the false words had somehow imbued her with a feeling a strength. Then she looked up, and saw Morrigan's face, the triumph that lay on her face as if it was at home.

"Maybe not, but I think you care very much for the ending yes? I will wait here while you go get Alistair."

The Warden walked out of the room, slowly closing the door behind her. The walk down the hall felt like eternity, yet she dreaded the moment she reached the end. Knocking once she waited, her gloves feeling rough and worn against her skin. She hears the rustle inside, and footsteps making their way towards her.

"Hey you, can't sleep either?" Alistair smiles down at her, his blond hair messy. "Come on it, I haven't been here long enough for there to be too much of a mess."

She smiles weakly, following him into the room. It looks a lot like her own, except it doesn't. It feels different, safer. There's no Morrigan in here, no dark ritual, no war waiting for her. Leaning against the wall he pulls her into his arms, resting his chin on her head. It's quiet for a moment, she breathes in, trying to forget the outside world.

"Alistair..." She pulls back, looking up at him. "I...you know I love you, right?"

"And I love you." Alistair grins, kissing her lightly. "So what's wrong? You're scaring me a little."

"I need you to do something, something you won't like." She whispers, running her hands along Alistair's face. "I need you to sleep with Morrigan."

Looking down at her, Alistair starts laughing, tugging her closer as his chest rumbled. "You're joking right? Okay, I get it, this is payback for all the jokes, you win."

"It's not a joke..." She whispers, her eyes downcast. "And I'm not going to lie, it's...it's going to produce a child."

"What?! You must be joking, because this can't...can't be true, it's ridiculous!" Alistair takes in her face, the way her eyes are downcast, her shoulders slumped forward. "Are...are you sure this is what you want me to do?"

"I can't lose you." She whispers, her eyes filling with tears. "I've already lost so much, given up so much, and I don't...I don't think I could do it again."

The warrior rocks her gently, his eyes closed as he presses his face into her hair. "All right, all right, let's go find Morrigan and get this over with."

They walk back down the hall, her hand in his. Before they open the door he pulls her close, kisses her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight. Then she pushes the door open, leading him into the dark room. They are all only there for a moment, Morrigan laughing at Alistair's questions before leading him away. The second the door closes she collapses, leaning against the bed as she covers her face in her hands. She feels tears running down her cheeks and she angrily wipes them off her face.

She pulls herself back onto her feet and walks over to the mirror. Pulling off her armor, she grabs the red robe that is lying draped over the counter. Putting it on she sighs, untying the two buns her hair is in, allowing the black tresses to fall down her back.

She knows she's being selfish, she was the one who told him to do it, he hadn't wanted to do it for the Creator's sake. Yet she can't stop herself from shaking, dropping the brush as she tries to run it through her hair. Squeezing her eyes shut she breathes out, the exhale sounding loud against the silence. Making a decision she reopens her eyes and crosses the room. Opening the door she steps out once again into the hallway, making her way towards the main entrance.

Nodding to the guards she walks out into the courtyard, the moon shining light onto the grass, and the bodies that lay there. Refusing to look down at them, she makes her way onto the bridge. It's empty, as she expected and she sits down on the ledge, staring into the water below. She tries to stop herself, but soon the tears are rolling down her cheeks, landing on the stone and making dark little circles. Her tears soon become heaving sobs, and suddenly she's shaking, curled in on herself like a child. Breathing becomes difficult, and she wraps her arms around herself.

Suddenly there's a tongue on her foot. Jerking back she feels warm fur against her leg, and a soft whine as the Mabari tries to comfort her. Letting out a small smile, the Warden steadies herself before patting the area next to her. With a happy woof the Mabari flings himself onto the ledge, burying his face in her lap. Running her fingers through his hair, the Warden hiccups, the tears still running silently down her cheeks.

She sits there in silence, the Mabari having fallen asleep soon after arriving. The tears are less now, instead there's a hollow feeling in her chest. She wants to be angry, angry at Loghain for betraying the Wardens, at Morrigan for even telling her about the ritual and at Tamlen for touching the damn mirror in the first place. But she's not. As hard as she tries, she can't be angry anymore. She's sad, sad that all the men and women at Ostagar had to die because of one man's foolishness. Sad that Morrigan had this power over her, the ability to make her so upset, and sad that Tamlen, the elf she had always expected to spend the rest of her life with, was dead.

"There you are, Maker I was beginning to worry you'd ran off." Alistair's voice breaks her away from her thoughts, brings her dropping back down to reality.

She looks up at him and struggles to think of what to say. She gently pushes her dog off her lap, a snuffling noise the only protest. Hopping down onto the bridge she steps forward, the words, the lies, already making their way out of her mouth. He doesn't give her a chance. Stepping forward he pulls her into his arms and for the first time since that first night, there's no armor between them. He leans down, covering her mouth with his. He kisses her long and deep, his tongue tracing the inside of her mouth like a well worn map, his hands tangled in her hair.

He picks her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he places her on the ledge. She cups his face in her hands, pulling him impossibly closer. He breaks the kiss only to dip his head under her chin, sucking and kissing his way down. They make love against the ledge, her legs wrapped around his waist as the moonlight shines down on them. She gasps and moans and scratches his back when she comes, her neck a myriad of marks.

"I love you, more than anyone, anything." She whispers, and she feels the tears at the back her eyes, blinks them away because she doesn't want to cry anymore.

"I love you too, I love you so damn much." He whispers back, his voice thick with tears. "I always will."

* * *

A/N: So, opinions? anyone read both and want to tell me which one's better?


End file.
